Conventionally, JP 2009-156091 A, for example, has disclosed the art of restraining vibration of an internal combustion engine when the internal combustion engine is stopped. In this art, at the time of the engine stop conditions being established, supply of fuel to the combustion chamber is stopped when the pressure in the intake passage drops below a predetermined value after the throttle valve and the EGR valve are fully closed. Thereby, torque variation accompanying compression and expansion of intake air is restrained from occurring when supply of fuel is stopped, and therefore vibration of the internal combustion engine is restrained.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as background arts of embodiments the present disclosure.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2009-156091 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2003-314321 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2010-120472 A